bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Salvage
Part 1 Fujiwara, Fujimoto and Ganju looked at the 3rd Division Captain, Junichi Kaneko, in horror, despite the victory they gained over the 3rd Division's Lieutenant previously, their relief was short lived. "I'm impressed you managed to beat my Lieutenant, however it seems you only did so due to him losing his cool.", the Captain said quietly, rubbing his neck in a relaxed manner as the two Fullbringers anxiously observed the obstacle in front of them. "I'm usually not one to do things quickly if I'm honest, y'know, I like to take my time if at all possible.", Junichi carried on, almost as if he was casually chatting to them as old friends. "Don't bullshit us!", Fujimoto abruptly shouted, Kaneko's lax demeanor angering her. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to harp on, honestly.", Junichi apologised, ironically angering the young Fullbringer further. "Fujimoto, don't get heated, we're in no state to fight someone of his power.", Fujiwara whispered to her, while still annoyed, she stopped letting of steam and calmed down somewhat. "Right, how can we get out of this though?", she asked, however, become Fujiwara could reply, Junichi drew his Zanpakutō. "Well as it seems you don't want to waste time, let us get this over and done with shall we?", Junichi calmly proclaimed. A strong pulse of wind swept past the three combatants, however the blast wasn't created by any of them, but instead seemed to have been coming from a distance away. Ignoring it however, Junichi swiftly charged at Fujiwara and Fujimoto, splitting them apart with a horizontal slash. Fujimoto jumped back, using her hand to flip herself into a upright standing position while Fujiwara rolled out of the way, sliding to a halt kneeling. "Beads of the Rosary.", Fujimoto called out, once again releasing her Fullbring, she swung her rosary whip at Kaneko, who moved out of it's range by a mere centimetre before slanting and running at Fujimoto while she was defenceless. "No you don't!", Fujimoto said, suddenly appearing behind Junichi, preparing to sweep the Captain's legs, before the Fullbringer could react though, Junichi's elbow slammed into Fujiwara's face, causing him to falter and stumble back, allowing Junichi to swing around and kick him away, causing him to slam onto the ground hard. Taking advantage of the Captain's momentary break of concentration, Fujimoto swung her whip again in an attempt to constrict his arms, however before it reached him, Juinichi jumped back, dodging the attack, however the beads caught his sword. Fujimoto forced the Zanpkutō away from Junichi's body, charging towards him with her fist pulled back ready. "Too slow I'm afraid.", Junichi said quietly, he ducked, dodging Fujimoto's punch before releasing his sword from her Fullbring's grip and punching her into one of the walls with his free hand. Before she could properly get up he traced a triange with his free hand, creating a triangle or yellow energy. "Bakudō #30, Shitosu Sansen.", Junichi exclaimed, the Kidō went and fired off 3 yellow bolts of energy, pinning Fujimoto to the wall from her arms and torso. After doing so the Captain turned to see Fujiwara standing opposite to him, panting heavily. "I must congratulate you on having enough stamina to go on.", Junichi said idly, Fujiwara grimaced in response, he straightened up before getting into a fighting stance. "....Fine, I'll finish you off if you're so adamant on fighting.", Junichi finished off, his voice more sinister in tone, he held his Zanapakutō horizontally to his chest, placing his free hand on the blade's flat edge, which start to glow. "Allow me to show you my blade's true form.", Junichi murmured, pressing his hand down harder on his Zanpakutō. Power welled up around the Shinigami as his Zanpakutō slowly prepared to reveal its true form, it concentrated around him as a mist of energy that slowly gravitated... downward. The stone beneath his feet had turned luminescent, emitting a powerful blue ray through the stone. Small cracks had formed in several places, water leaking through in an unnatural manner. They laced around like thick and fluid strings and had already wrapped themselves around the Captain's feet, preventing him from moving from his spot. More cracks appeared directly beneath him before the entire area around him erupted into an ocean, the ground eradicated without warning and consuming him in its crushing waves. They were concentrated, clearly following a flow that pressured down on the Shinigami Captain continuously before suddenly freezing solid. Fujiwara was left untouched by the unexpected flood of sewage water, trapped on a small island of rock that remained precariously attached to the larger, more sturdy parts of the Seireitei's streets. "We got here just in time", spoke a feminine voice, the clattering of heels on the earth not far behind as she entered into view. She seemed pretty average at first glance, not exceedingly tall or an immediately eye catching complexion, dressed up in a gray business suit with a button white collar shirt and her raven black hair tied up into a neat little bun at the back. What made her stand out was the pendant hanging around her neck, ornate and probably worth a fortune, it shined with a light inside that projected an aura around it creating the image of a wisp, a floating light that one could picture just as clearly in the dead of night. "Who are...", Fujiwara was cut off by the ice trapping Junichi shattering, the Captain landed on the water gently, standing on it with not so much as a ripple emanating from the surface. "Divide, Kaimetsu.", he said calmly, his Zanpakutō had it's form drastically changed, instead of a blade it seemed to be merely a handle and guard, while the handle was the same size as it was previously, the guard was extremely long, reaching about 10 inches in length. Instead of an actual blade, there were numerous metallic black wires protruding out from the hilt, all of them rhythmically waving about before suddenly being sucked back into the hilt, with the guard springing up to replace them. "Phew, good thing my Shikai is good at piercing, or else that might've been checkmate.", Junichi said in a relaxed manner, scratching his head. "That is a shame", she responded though the words hadn't been directed at her. She had barely reacted towards the fractured ice prison, as if she had been expecting her opponent to do so. Instead she sighed and glanced her ice blue eyes at him. "I hoped to avoid too much violence, come, Shinigami, the next move is yours", The ambient sounds of the environment were drowned out as she spoke, the flooding rush of water bursting its way into the foreground with the bang of crumbling rock periodically jumping in. On either side of the Captain a gigantic torrent of water, spinning like a momentous whirlpool appeared, the end somehow projecting the form of a drill. They collided at the center in an attempt to spear the spiritual being, and failing that, simply crush him under the pressure, as the decomposing rocks that were caught within their wake had been doing. Before they could do so however, Junichi used Shunpo to move out of the way of the charging water drills, appearing high above him, the only injury of note being a light cut on his shoulder. "Hm, I guess my Shunpo needs improving a little.", he mused, he turned back towards his opponent and made a thrusting motion with his Zanpakutō, which once again opened up and launched the multiple spiked wires towards his opponent. Meanwhile Fujiwara had made his way towards Fujimoto, who was still trapped by the Bakudō spell Junichi had cast, despite using all of his strength, he could destroy or even move the biding spell, even with his fullbring he was unable to make it budge. "Why won't it move.", Fujiwara growled, however a large bang made him stop and turn round to see Junichi's attack strike the ground, missing his target. "I'm glad that woman showed up when she did.", he quietly whispered to Fujimoto, who silently nodded in agreement. "Hado #33, Sōkatsui!", Junichi shouted, firing a wave of pale blue fire at the female Fullbringer, it quickly cascading upon her, only to be immediately halted by the woman's pre-emptive measure. A globule of water, formed and fired faster than the Captain's spell could be formed, stood right in the blue fire's path, causing them to collide. The water was evaporated immediately but the spell had exploded close to Junichi, which the female Fullbringer had hoped to have knocked him back as evidenced by the tendrils of water rising behind him, flooding together into the larger form of a large frozen spike. Junichi was propelled backwards due to the impetus of his Kidō's explosion, as he did, he noticed the giant spike about to pierce through him, he flipped backwards so as to dodge the impending collision, managing to do so with just a small cut on his back. Landing on the spike, he jumped up and thrust his Zanpakutō at it, the wires attaching themselves to the spike, with one swift slash, Junichi managed to remove the spiked end of the ice before casting a non-verbal Hadō #1 at the rest of the formation, causing it to fall down to the ground. After he had also landed, he turned to the Fullbringer, resealing his sword in the process. "My Zanpakutō's ability is handy, but I can't really attack well with it, oh well, I guess this will have to do.", he mumbled idly, he gripped his sword with both hand and got into a solid stance, ready to react to any movement. The Fullbringer sighed heavily watching the Captain yet again escape what could have been a quick end to the fighting. "You have nothing to gain here by continuing Shinigami", she started attempting to negotiate, her tone suggesting an obvious disinterest in the continued fighting. "What could be so important as to require a Captain to hunt down two insignificant humans?" "Personally nothing, if anything they seem like nice individuals.", Junichi replied, "However one has caused rather substantial damage to both the Seireitei's defences and Gotei 13's personnel, and one is under suspicious of being involved with a certain group, that's the reason why the Gotei 13 want these guys.", Junichi explained, straying off from the question asked. "However, the reason why I'm here fighting them is because they beat my Lieutenant, it only seems just that I avenge my subordinate's defeat, am I wrong?", Junichi finished, his calm demeanor standing strong despite the fact he was almost given a hollow hole by his opponent's attack. "So antiquated", she frowned in complete disapproval of the Captain's response. "The fact that Reishi constructs are so easy to reconstitute aside, don't you old fashioned types preach something along the lines of letting a man stand on his own two feet?", her arm motioned empathetically as she spoke, seemingly trying to draw attention to the words as they were resounded in the air. "Should it not be his job to fight his own battles, and if he lost as he did, his job to avenge his... honour, or whatever you dead men cling to?", she eyed the pair next to her, as if to blame them for this predicament despite her voluntary action in the matter. I'm old fashioned? Ow, that hurts.", Junichi said in a sarcastically surprised manner. Fujiwara and Fujimoto merely watched the two combatants arguing, still wondering who the hell it was who saved them and why she was arguing with her opponent instead of fighting him. "Anyway, despite me loving a conversation it's best if we end this now.", Junichi conluded, with that, he used shunpo to move next to the Fullbringer, his sword ready to slash at her horizontally. She had evaded at the last second, a glimmer of green light surrounding her legs as she leapt into the air and free from the arc of her opponents slash, though she was not unharmed. Her face scrunched into a pained grimace whilst the opposite arm waded over the side that had been attacked. Blood leaked from the wound on her arm, trickling over the fingers of the hand attempting to secure it. In response, water from all around the area rose like snaking vines, surrounding Junichi before converging in on him, the vines became a massive, ever-expanding orb, once again trying to crush him under its pressure, but this time also to halt his ability to use Shunpo by slowing him down. Next to her several tendrils had formed into spears and shot forth at the gigantic orb in an attempt to spear the Captain. "Shit, Hadō #31, Shakkahō!", Junichi shouted, aiming his spell downwards. The orb of water exploded outwards along with a plume of smoke, Junichi emerged from the top of the cloud, the bottom of his uniform singed and smoking, as he regained his composure he noticed the multitude of icicles crashing down onto him, despite his best attempts, the first spike sank deeply into the back of his right shoulder, the tip of the spike actually sticking out of the other end, he used Shunpo to dodge the rest of the spikes, albeit barely, he reappeared a small distance away, numerous streaks of blood flowing from the cuts painted on his head and upper body. "Tch.", Junichi muttered, yanking the moderately large spike out of his shoulder, we winced in pain as the wound started bleeding heavily, he wiped the blood from the cut of his head out of his eyes and turned to face the Fullbringer yet again. "Remember that I tried to dissuade you", rubbing salt in the wound as it were, the female Fullbringer was giving the Captain no chance to respond, trails flooded in from all directions, their edges flowing at intense speeds to form blades that looked like liquid chainsaws. Despite his injured arm hanging limp at his side, Junichi instead directed his attention towards the water formations that were quickly descending upon him. Acting quickly, the Shinigami Captain faced downwards and used Shunpo to evade the blades of water, making the crash together to form what looked like a waterfall in the sky. Before the now merged bodies of water landed on him, Junichi used Shunpo to make his way towards his opponent, holding his Zanpakutō horizontally across his chest. When he reached her, he violently slashed at her, a yellow streak of energy emenating from the blade as it approached her body. "Ryōdan!", he shouted at the top of his voice. Two rising waves blasted out from either side of the Fullbringer to intercept the oncoming attack. They intersected, the blade cutting right through them, though softening its eventual impact against the Human, whilst the paths of water had formed into spike tendrils that managed to pierce Junichi before dissipating. She stepped back, a large vertical wound running right down the right side of her body, blood seeping right through her clothing into a small pool on the floor. She tripped on her heel but used the wall that stood behind her as support for a plodding descent to the ground. "You two, get out of here, someone will be waiting for you at the gates, my friends will cover you on the way", she spoke, directing the two Fullbringers she had been assisting up till now. Fujimoto motioned herself in protest, however she was abruptly held back by Fujiwara, she turned around angrily, however saw a out of character look on his face, he looked extremely tired and out of energy. "We can't help her in our state, let's go.", he said wearily, hesitantly she nodded. The two turned back towards the stairway, finding that Ganju had understandably ran away during the transpiring events, and was probably already safer than they were. "Fine, let's go then.", Fujimoto said, she grabbed Fujiwara's arm and supported him on her shoulder before using Bringer Light to run from the vicinity of the battle. Meanwhile Junichi was hunched over, grunting in pain as some blood seeped out from his new-found injuries, his Zanpakutō was sheathed and his functioning hand was pressed to his chest, emitting a glowing green light, which seemed to be slightly closing the wounds, however the spell was not enough to fully stop the blood from seeping out, causing the Captain to sigh slightly. "My healing Kidō was always crap.", he said quietly. The right side of the Fullbringer's body was bathed in a light film of liquid, its form glowing a celadon light in its reflection. The flow of blood had stopped and instead receded whilst her wounds slowly regenerated. "Lucky for me then that the water isn't as careless", she spoke. Part 2 8th Division Barracks, . Musei Hyouketsu was quietly waiting outside, standing quietly in the middle of his barracks, his division, like the other divisions, were given the order to move out and find the new Ryoka while their Captains supervised. He looked around calmly, as if expecting someone to appear next to him at any passing moment. Finally he sighed and returned to looking straight ahead. A fair distance away, atop the slate roofs of the Seireitei's buildings, stood Peter Leary, a somewhat short man with short brown hair and the makings of a goatee on his face. He dressed casually enough with a simple blue sweater and the neckline of a black t-shirt visible underneath, a pair of grey jeans beneath those. Held under his arm was a peculiar bamboo slip, currently wrapped up into a roll of sorts. "Well, it seems our little pawns are moving along the board", he mused to himself, watching the similiarly named Fullbringer move from the most recent battlefield. "Time for this bishop to make his move then", his gaze fell upon the barracks of the Eighth Division, visible from the roof he stood on, his view became a little more clear as he squinted his eyes. At the same time, figures clad from head-to-toe in white steel made themselves known, ascending onto various points of elevation around the barracks before, rather unceremoniously, bursting through the wooden blocks on the building's windows. They unsheathed their blades in unison, casting their sight upon Musei Hyouketsu. He was surrounded. Category:Stylx Category:Zf6hellion Category:Fanfiction